Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6k}{5} + \dfrac{-6k}{5}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6k - 6k}{5}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-12k}{5}$